monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 20
Monster Jam World Finals 20 is an upcoming event that will be held on May 10-11, 2019. It will be held at Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. This will be the first time ever that the World Finals will be held outside of Las Vegas.World Finals to Begin Rotational Schedule in 2019 Interestingly, on top of Racing, Freestyle, and the Showdown, there will be five new competitions involved, being the high jump, two-wheel skills, ATV racing, Speedster racing, and Speedster obstacle course. This means that 7 World Finals champions will be crowned by the end of the event. However this also brings a reduction to the main field lineup, reducing it back to 24 for freestyle and racing, and 8 trucks/drivers compete in the two-wheel and high jump competitions. The Showdown is downgraded to 8 trucks as well.2019 Monster Jam Season Kickoff - YouTube Line-Ups Showdown # Grave Digger 34: Krysten AndersonShowdown Competitors Announced # Max-D: Blake Granger (Showdown debut) # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues (Showdown debut) # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs # Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo (Showdown debut) # Scooby-Doo!: Linsey Read Main Field # EarthShaker: Tristan England (Triple Threat Series East Champion)First Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX # Grave Digger 36: Tyler Menninga (Triple Threat Series West Champion)Next Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX # Monster Energy (Escalade): Todd LeDuc (Stadium Championship Series 3 Champion)LeDuc Qualifies for World Finals # Grave Digger 31: Brandon Vinson (Triple Threat Series Central Champion) (World Finals debut)New Name Added for World Finals XX # Avenger: Jim Koehler7 More Coming to Orlando # Whiplash: Brianna Mahon # El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough # Zombie: Bari Musawwir # Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer # Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk # Dragon (Ice): Jon Zimmer 2 Wheel Skills # Max-D (Fire): Tom Meents2 Wheel Skills Challenge Competitors # Grave Digger: Adam Anderson # Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson # EarthShaker: Tristan England # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # Max-D: Neil Elliott # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga Speedster # Max-D: Colton EichelbergerWorld Finals Speedster Competitors # El Toro Loco: Mark List (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # Blue Thunder: Matt Cody (World Finals debut) # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro (World Finals debut) # Max-D: Blake Granger (World Finals debut) ATV Racing # Soldier Fortune: Kayla Blood (World Finals debut)ATV Competitors Selected # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Max-D: Blake Granger # Max-D: Colton Eichelberger # Pirate's Curse: Justin Hicks (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs (World Finals debut) Trivia * This is the first official World Finals (aside from the Motor Madness World Finals "0") to be held outside of Las Vegas. * Originally, this event was planned to happen in East Rutherford, NJ, at MetLife Stadium in May 2019. This however, was changed due to scheduling conflicts. * This is the first World Finals to incorporate more events into the overall competition * This is the first World Finals to have 7 champions crowned. * This is the first time the truck lineup is reduced. References Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2019 events Category:Upcoming Events